


Ćma Harudiego

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: O związku Issara i Meekhanki





	Ćma Harudiego

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, prompt: "Nie mogę ci pomóc" Ryszarda Krynickiego ("Uparta ćmo, nie mogę ci pomóc/mogę tylko zgasić światło) + prompt formalny: brak dialogów.

Pierwsze prawo Harudiego jest jasne – jeżeli obcy zobaczy twarz Issara, jeden z nich musi umrzeć, nim wzejdzie słońce, inaczej nieszczęście dotknie całe plemię. Zasłona na twarzy to część pokuty za zdradę Nieśmiertelnych, warunek odkupienia, na które lud Issaram czeka od tysiącleci, hartując wolę i podsycając bitewny żar duszy. Prawo zna tylko jeden wyjątek od zasady, równie okrutny jak ona sama.

Dareh d’Kllean długo nie mówił o nim Entoel, mimo że tylko on pozwalał włączyć dziewczynę do plemienia. Nie śmiał jej prosić o taką ofiarę – nie miał niczego prócz szabli i swej miłości, jak mógłby jej wynagrodzić stratę? Gdy wreszcie wyznał prawdę, dziewczyna pobladła i długo milczała. Myślał już, że miłość uleciała z jej serca, że Entoel go opuści. Zamiast tego poprosiła, by zabrał ją do rodzinnej afraagry. 

*

 Entoel-lea-Akos nigdy nie nazywała Issaram zamaskowanymi demonami, jak to czynili jej pobratymcy, Meekhańczycy z równin, nawet wtedy, gdy wojownicy wtargnęli do Ayrepr, by pomścić rzeź dokonaną przez meekhańską piechotę w pustynnych osadach. W szpitalu, w którym pomagała, widziała tylko rannych mężczyzn, którzy gorączkowali i modlili się o łaskę Baelta’Mathran. W afraagrze otoczyły ją issarskie kobiety. Choć Entoel wiedziała, że to istoty z krwi i kości, miała przy nich wrażenie, że obcuje z demonami.

Staruszka w żałobnej szacie osądziła ją, ledwie weszła do pokoju. Jesteś i zawsze będziesz Meekhanką, córką wrażego narodu, który nie wie, skąd pochodzi, i zapomniał, komu zawdzięcza powstanie imperium, za to jest wiecznie głodny. Niesyty ziem, złota, kontroli, gotów mordować niewinnych, by napełnić kiesę. Trudno mieć za sąsiada dziką bestię. Nigdy nie uznamy cię za swoją, przybłędo z równin.

Kobieta o spracowanych dłoniach mówiła ze szczerą troską w głosie. Dareh jest wojownikiem, strzeże stad przed koczownikami. Może prędko zginąć od zabłąkanej strzały. Jak sobie wtedy poradzisz? Nie będziesz mogła wrócić do swoich, nawet nie zdołasz. Jak będziesz żyła, zdana na łaskę plemienia? Czy jako młoda wdowa bez przyszłości też będziesz powtarzać, że warto było ponieść ofiarę?

Szczebiot hafciarki był słodki, aż mdlił. Pomogę ci uszyć odświętną szatę, przygotuję ralię i nie będę żałować wanilii. Uwielbiam wesela. Sama niedawno włożyłam ślubny pas. Powinnam wyjść za mąż wcześniej, ale mój pierwszy mężczyzna wolał inną. Strasznie cierpiałam, myślałam już, że nikogo nie pokocham i szabla to dla mnie jedyna droga, by służyć plemieniu, ale Baelta’Mathran podarowała mi nową miłość. Łaskawa bogini nie opuści swej córki ze złamanym sercem.

Wojowniczki plotkowały przy czyszczeniu broni. Szkoda, że Dareh dał się omotać Meekhance. Issar potrzebuje kobiety, która w potrzebie będzie walczyć u jego boku, a ona jest miękka jak wszystkie kobiety z równin. Już jest ciężarem dla rodu, a będzie tylko gorzej. Jakie dzieci może urodzić plemieniu i czego je nauczy? Dral’k, słabość we krwi, zamęt w duszy.

Wszystkie wypowiedzi, wrogie i przyjazne, były niczym sztylet wbity w duszę. Entoel nie chciała ich słuchać, wolała nie myśleć o tym, co ją czeka. Wspominała wszystkie miłosne wyznania, czułości i wspólne noce, i wykuwała z nich tarcze przeciw groźnym słowom. Pragnęła uciec od tych kobiet, ale starszyzna trzymała ją z dala od Dareha. Dziewczyna mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, co Issaram mówili jej ukochanemu. Jeżeli ich słuchał, jeśli dał się przekonać… Ale nie, to niemożliwe. Nie złamią ani jego, ani jej. Starszyzna uwierzy, że ich zamiary są poważne. Miłość musi zwyciężyć.

Minęło wiele dni, ale pewnego ranka Entoel znalazła na progu ślubny pas. Przyjmą ją. 

*

 Wprowadzono ich do specjalnej jaskini. Tam Entoel po raz pierwszy ujrzała twarz Dareha. Zdziwiła się na widok bladych policzków – spodziewała się, że jest śniady jak koczownicy z Małych Stepów, ale przecież byłaby to niedorzeczność. Dareh nie odsłaniał twarzy poza afraagrą, a w ostatnich dniach głównie modlił się, medytował i składał ofiary. Gdy recytowali przysięgę ślubną, wydawał się bardziej przejęty niż Entoel.

Przez cały dzień jaskinia była pełna Issaram z odsłoniętymi twarzami. Przychodzili i odchodzili, by zrobić miejsce dla nowych gości. Kobiety przyprowadzały dzieci, nawet bardzo małe, by i one zobaczyły nową członkinię plemienia. Starzy Issaram próbowali się uśmiechać, ale w ich oczach nie było wesołości. Entoel nie dbała o to. Przyglądała się wszystkim, jakby naprawdę mogła i chciała wyssać z nich dusze, aż zostanie ciało, pusta skorupa, którą należy unicestwić.

Nie przestała chłonąć widoków także wtedy, gdy wreszcie została sama z Darehem. To nie było ich pierwsze zbliżenie, ale po raz pierwszy oboje mieli nagie twarze. Odwlekali zaśnięcie, jak długo potrafili. Entoel zamknęła oczy tuż przed świtem i pozwoliła sobie zaledwie na drzemkę.

Wesele trwało trzy dni i trzy noce. Czwartego dnia Wiedzący podał Entoel kubek ziołowego naparu. Była tak wyczerpana, że mogłaby zasnąć i bez niego, ale wszyscy woleli mieć pewność. Nim dziewczyna zapadła w sen, ujrzała jeszcze twarz Dareha, który próbował jej dodać otuchy. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zobaczyła w swoim życiu. Gdy następnego dnia otworzyła oczy, pokrywało je bielmo.

Jest tylko jeden wyjątek od pierwszego prawa Harudiego, równie okrutny jak ono samo – obcy może wejść do plemienia i ujrzeć twarze Issaram, jeśli poświęci światło swoich oczu. Ślepiec nie zagraża duszy przeklętego ludu, który od tysiącleci pokutuje na pustyni.


End file.
